1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a shift of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle shift control apparatus that controls gear shifting of a vehicle by predicting a condition of a driving road by a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
In vehicle driving, satisfaction of a driver related to driving performance of the vehicle depends on how much the vehicle is driven in accordance with the driving tendency of the driver and therefore information on a road is important. However, the driving tendency of the driver may have a difference with reaction of the vehicle because a performance characteristic of the vehicle is set to one performance characteristic with respect to the same vehicle model. Accordingly, the driver may feel dissatisfaction with respect to the driving performance of the vehicle. That is, when a driving tendency of the driver is assessed and gear shifting of the vehicle is controlled according to the driving tendency of the driver, satisfaction of the driver related to the driving performance can be optimized.
Therefore, a method for transmitting and receiving road information and predicting a road shape is used for prediction control of a gear stage of an auto transmission and a driving point of an engine according to a forward road shape to thereby improve drivability and fuel efficiency. In addition, a road (e.g., a road in a city and road in a mountainous area) having a severe curve so that the vehicle cannot be driven in high speed and a smoothly curved road (e.g., an intercity expressway) designed for high speed driving are different from each other in the degree of curve and the degree of inclination, and therefore various types of road information need to be predicted.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.